Never the Same
by daidai22
Summary: Bella has just came back from visiting her cousin Peeta and was thrown into the hunger games. She manages to get to Forks again but her troubles just follow her. Can Edward and his family help Bella or will they stay out of it? Where does all this leave Bella and Edward?
1. Chapter 1

Never the same Chapter 1

Bella pov

I'm miserable. After the car accident and the fight with Edward, life has been stressful. He won't even look in my direction. I know what I saw and I wish he'd tell me why I have to lie but I'll stay true to my word. I haven't said anything. I wish he would talk to me so Mike would stop following me like a lost puppy.

"Hey Bella! I wanted to ask you something. There's the dance coming up. Are you going? Have you asked anyone?"

Even if I was, you wouldn't be the one I ask… "I thought this was girl's choice? Either way I'm not going."

"What?! Why not?"

" I'm going to visit my cousin. I thought Jessica asked you to the dance?"

"She did but I wanted to see if you wanted to asked…"

"Well I'm not asking you so go tell Jessica yes. Bye Mike."

" Ok…Bye Bella."

Well, at least Jessica will be happy. Now I have a headache to take care of. While Mr. Banner was talking I could feel Edward's eyes on me. I tried to ignore it for an hour but I sneaked a few peeks.

Finally the bell rung and I can be release before I do or say something stupid.

"Bella?" Edward called out for me.

"What? Speaking to me again?"

He looked at me with sad eyes. So I closed mine. "I've been rude lately I know but it's better this way. Believe me."

I opened my eyes. " What do you mean?"

"It's just better if we're not friends."

Pain…rejection…and anger rush through me. " I didn't think we were in the first place. If you are so unhappy you shouldn't have saved me but don't worry about it. When I can, I'll be gone before you know it."

With that said, I walked out with the image of his shocked perfect face.

(Skip all the way to Bella going home)

When I got home, I called my cousin and told him I was on my way. I need a break from this place for a while. So with a note left for Charlie, I headed out for Panem.

Wow…this place looks like death. Where's Peeta through?

" Bella?

" How you know my name? Do you know where I can find Peeta?"

"Yes I do and Peeta has been talking about your arrival for weeks. I'm Katniss by the way. Now lets go see Peeta."

We found Peeta baking bread at his family's bake shop. Katniss decided to show me how to shoot a bow and arrow. Surprisingly, I'm really good at it. The three of us hung out for the night before Katniss had to leave to take care of her mother and sister.

"Tomorrow's the day Bella. They pick one girl and one boy to be thrown in the arena. To fight for their lives on television. I have one more year than I can't be picked."

"They have to go?"

"They don't have a choice. Unless you volunteer."

"Hmm…well lets get some sleep."

Peeta being in the arena like that is terrifying and gave me nightmares all night. I woke up repeating making sure he was still there. Then I thought about Edward. Oh how I miss him. I wasn't very nice in our last conversation. He probably regrets saving me still.

In the morning his mom, my auntie, gave me a dress to wear and we went to the center of district 12. This weird styled lady who would look like a clown in the United States, put her hand in for a boy.

"Peeta Mellark"

No! I felt like I was in my nightmare again but this time I couldn't wake up. Not Peeta. I see Peeta walking onto the stage, trying not to freak out.

"Primrose Everdeen"

"No! Don't take her!"

I see Katniss being held back from a little girl crying walking to the stage. She looks so defenseless. She will die and katniss will die along with her…

"I volunteer!" The words slipped out my mouth before I thought about what I was saying. I make Primrose go back to her sister and I walk on the stage.

"What is your name darling?"

"Isabella Swan."

"These are your district 12 representatives."

I start seeing everyone put up 2 fingers as a sign of respect.

Things were never the same from there on out…

Author's Note

I don't own Twilight or Hunger Games. Katniss is over the age to volunteer and Bella and Peeta will use the family trait to win people over instead of being in love.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

I own nothing.

Edward's pov

What's wrong Edward? Your mood has been worse this past month. Is it Bella?

Jasper asked me with his thoughts. I said yes and went out to my meadow to think. She's been gone for a month and the last time we talked she was mad. What if she was hurt? She would never know I lov- wait, loved?

Yes I did love her and I wish I could tell her that. I had no clue when shed be back through. My phone started ringing.

"What Alice?"

"Come to school."

She hung up on me. I guess I'm going to school.

As soon as I step in the cafeteria I could smell her. I started going to her but someone stopped me.

"Wait, before you go take a good look at her. Something's different. I think something happen to her."

" Like what?"

"I have no idea."

Alice walks away leaving me in my thoughts as I go to Bella. I sit myself across from her.

" Hello Bella."

She answers me with emotionless eyes. "This is different. You didn't want to talk to me before. The whole not being friends thing."

She's still upset. This might be harder than I thought. "I said we shouldn't be friends. Not that I didn't want to be."

"Maybe you're right. I get the sense that your dangerous-"

I felt my body froze up. Waiting for her to tell me to leave her alone.

"but you're not bad. I've seen bad people before."

"You're wrong…" How could she say that? If only she knew…what did she mean she seen bad?

"What do you mean you've seen bad?"

"Just that." She went deep thinking while looking at me.

"What are you thinking about?"

She looks at me with sad smile. " You don't see yourself clearly. Also I'm trying to find out what you are. I've killed something like you but I'm still not sure what you are."

I felt my jaw drop. My family listen closely.

How she kill one of us?(Alice)

She's dangerous Edward(Jasper)

Wait, she killed one of us. Cool…(Emment of course)

Why couldn't you have stayed away from her Edward?! I guess we could-

I stopped listening then. I don't want to hear the rest of that.

"How did you kill one of us?"

Bella eyes stare into space for a while and her phone buzzes. After a while of trying to break through to her, she comes to.

"Im sorry. I was lost in thought. It was kinda easy. However I've been through a few times since I left. He had red eyes instead of gold like yours. So I'm guessing you two are the same but different."

" I wish you wouldn't try to figure it out. It's not safe for you to kn-"

She cut me off with laughing humorless. Then look deep into my eyes with hard furry eyes. I felt warry myself being around her.

"I will never be safe again. Since I left, things have never been the same and it's just gonna continue to get worse." I can hear the buzzing of her phone.

"Your phone went off and what do you mean?"

"I gotta go now Edward. Ill see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Someone needs to tell me some important information."

She smiles and blows me a kiss. Laughs at my shock face and walks out.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Bella pov

It feels weird being here now. My once home feels like a new place now. The school day went by in a flash until lunch. Edward sat down and talked to me the whole time.

I almost wanted to laugh at his jaw falling when I told him I killed one of his kind.

 _Flashback_

 _Getting off the plane from getting back to forks. I had to get away for a while. To try to escape. As I was waiting, I went to the restroom. It was then that someone grabbed me. Hard. I looked at his face and saw just red eyes. Body was hard as rock however. Just like Edward's…_

 _"Hello there. What's a pretty thing like you walking around alone?"_

 _"Not talking to you. Now let go of my arm before I break it off."_

 _He laughed and dragged me outside into the woods._

 _" Still not scared huh?"_

 _"I've seen worse things than you. I'm not worried about you."_

 _" Well I guess I'll just have to fix that."_

 _He ran at me and I let instincts take over. I side stepped out the way, grabbed his arm and threw him to the ground._

 _"How did you do that?"_

 _"I've gotten stronger than a regular human being. Before I kill you, I need you to answer my question. What are you?"_

 _"No human has ever knock…" he quickly closed his mouth._

 _He gazed at me with wonder as I put my foot on his neck and separate his head from his body._

 _End of flashback_

"How did you kill on of us?" Edward ask.

I wonder if he will still want to be around me if he figures out about my time away from Forks. I still have a strong urge to be around him like I did before I left. He was my motivation to come back and not give up.

"Im sorry. I was lost in thought. It was kinda easy. However I've been through a few times since I left. He had red eyes instead of gold like yours. So I'm guessing you two are the same but different."

" I wish you wouldn't try to figure it out. It's not safe for you to kn-"

I cut me off with laughing humorless. Safe? That word has no meaning to me. That word lost its meaning I went into the hunger games.

"I will never be safe again. Since I left, things have never been the same and it's just gonna continue to get worse." I can feel my phone go off.

"Your phone went off and what do you mean?"

Haymitch- come out. I need to talk to you.

"I gotta go now Edward. Ill see you tomorrow."

"Where are you going?"

"Someone needs to tell me some important information."

I decided to mess with him a little. I smile and blew him a kiss. Laughing at his shock face and walked out.

Author's Note

I'm sorry for the late update. I plan to update one chapter once every 3 weeks. Thank you for your patience And the reviews


End file.
